Blog użytkownika:Alika112/Opowiadania pewnej córki Hadesa cz. 2
Hej :) Dzisiaj 2 część oppowiadania które wysłałam w zeszłym tygodniu. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać :) ... Opowiadania pewnej córki Hadesa cz. 2 - To będziemy walczyć. Więc póki co zawieram rozejm z Judy i idę z wami, ale pamiętaj, że jak już zabijemy Kronosa to potem z chęcią powalczę z tobą. - Teraz się prześpij. Jesteś jeszcze słaba. Odpoczynek ci się przyda. – powiedziała Judy i odeszła. - Taa… lekarka się znalazła. – mruknęłam pod nosem. Nie chciałam zasypiać bo bałam się, że znowu będę miała jakiś sen. Jednak w końcu zmęczenie wygrało. Zasnęłam. Na szczęście nie miałam żadnych snów. Ucieszyłam się z tego powodu. Tamten dzień był wystarczająco dziwny. Rano obudziła mnie Keri. - Ej wstawaj chodź na śniadanie. – powiedziała łagodnie. Miałam wrażenie, że trochę się mnie boi. Ehhh czasami tak działam na ludzi. - Już wstaje. Judy jeszcze śpi? - Tak chciałam was obudzić osobno. Nie chciałam żebyście się pozabijały. – - Aha. A co na śniadanie? – - Co chcesz. Pomyśl tylko co chcesz a pojawi się na tym talerzu. – powiedziała prowadząc mnie do stołu. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam cały nasz namiot. Był to duży namiot z trzema „sypialniami”. Między nimi było dużo miejsca gdzie stał stół, lodówka campingowa i mała kuchenka. Podeszłam do stołu i zajęłam jedno miejsce. Na talerzu przede mną od razu pojawiły się taco. Moja mama zawsze robiła mi taco na śniadanie zanim zabili ją tamci rzymianie. Zaczęłam zajadać taco. Nie jadłam ich od… naprawdę nie pamiętam kiedy. Keri jadła gofry. Potem wstała Judy. - Hej. – powiedziałam ostrym tonem. - Kira możesz już nie być na mnie wściekła? – zapytała mnie Judy - To, że idziemy razem na misję nie znaczy, że musimy stać się przyjaciółkami na śmierć i życie, a po za tym kogo rodzeństwo zniszczyło mi życie? - Rozumiem, że mnie nie znosisz ale nie musisz być taka ostra. - Ty wcale nic nie rozumiesz! – krzyknęłam jak rozkapryszone dziecko i pobiegłam do swojej „sypialni”. Usiadłam na materacu i rozpłakałam się. Naprawdę nie znoszę dzieci Jupitera. Po tym co mi zrobili… Po prostu nie mogę im tego ot tak wybaczyć. Rozpłakałam się na dobre. Naprawdę nie wiem po co ciągnęłam się z nimi na tą misję? Może Artemida w końcu pozwoliłaby mi wstąpić do łowczyń. Do mojej „sypialni” weszła Keri. Z jej miny wyczytałam, że naprawdę mi współczuję. Nie znoszę jak ktoś mi współczuję. - Nie płacz już. Ja wiem co ci zrobili rzymianie, ale nie wyżywaj się na Judy. - Ty wcale nie przeszłaś tego co ja. Nie wiesz jak się czuję. - Może nie przeszłam dokładnie tego co ty, ale moja matka też nie żyję. A Judy też nie ma łatwo. Uwierz mi. - No dobra. Ale i tak małe kłótnie będą. – uśmiechnęłam się. - Chodź składamy nasze obozowisko i ruszamy dalej. Wyszłam za Keri z namiotu. Na trawie przy namiocie stała Judy. Miała niemy wyraz twarzy. Zaczęłyśmy składać nasz namiot. Kiedy go złożyłyśmy wzięłam swój plecak i ruszyłam przed siebie. - Zaczekaj. Nawet nie wiesz gdzie idziemy. – powiedziała do mnie Judy.- To gdzie idziecie? – spytałam wymuszonym spokojnym tonem. - Do New Jersey. - Więc idziemy do najbliższej stacji kolejowej. – powiedziałam wskazując palcem w kierunku w którym szłam. – I bierzemy najbliższy pociąg który jedzie w kierunku New Jersey. – Dziewczyny wpatrywały się we mnie zdumione. Ale wreszcie po wielu namowach poszły za mną. Kiedy doszłyśmy do stacji spojrzałam na tablicę na której wypisany był rozkład pociągów. - Jedziemy do Ottawy, ale znając nasze szczęście to nie uda się nam przejechać nawet kilometra. Chodźcie musimy kupić bilety. Poszłyśmy do kasy. Mam instynkt podróżniczy więc to ja chciałam zamówić bilety, ale w końcu wygrała Judy.- Poproszę trzy bilety do Ottawy. – powiedziała Judy. - Normalne? – spytał się mężczyzna który sprzedawał bilety. - Tak - Dobrze poproszę 150 dolarów. – Judy wpatrywałam się w niego zaskoczona jakby dziwiła ją ta suma. Ja przywykłam już do takich cen i wyciągnęłam z kieszeni 150 dolców. - Proszę. – podałam mężczyźnie za ladą, a on podał nam bilety. ... Dzisiejsza część trochę krótsza, ale to przez moją nierozgarniętość. Okazało się, że część 2 niedokończona, a ja dzisiaj (przynajmniej narazie) kompletnie nie mam weny. No nic. Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobała :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach